Field
The present invention relate to an operating device of straddle type vehicle which is used for equipment operation components including the audio unit or navigation system, the switching of a meter display, or the switching of the traveling mode.
Description of the Related Art
In PATENT DOCUMENT 1 (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2007-530335), a configuration is proposed such that a dial type operation ring rotating around the center axis of a handle bar is installed at the inside position of the grip around the handle bar. In a straddle type vehicle, ordinarily, a switch box including one or multiple controllers operated with the rider's finger is disposed adjacent to an inside end portion of a grip of the handle bar. In PATENT DOCUMENT 1, an operation ring with a larger outer diameter than the grip is additionally provided between inside end portion of the handle bar grip and the switch box. Accordingly, when operating the controller provided on the switch box, the rider has to stretch the finger grasping the grip over the operation ring, which makes it harder to operate the controller.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problem, PATENT DOCUMENT 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-189023) discloses a rotary controller which is provided in a switch box such that the rider can select the function menu for an audio unit or a navigation system which are mounted on the vehicle. Accordingly, selecting the function menu and the like becomes easier without changing the operability of the other switch in the switch box.
Moreover, it is possible to provide a predetermined controller at the place other than the switch box. In this regard, PATENT DOCUMENT 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-194993) discloses a configuration in which a handle bar switch is provided for operating a blinker on a clutch lever and a brake lever in the front direction of a grip with forefinger while grasping the grip.
However, in PATENT DOCUMENT 2, a rotary controller element is additionally provided in a space among the existing switches provided on the switch box, which restricts a flexibility in the arrangement. Simultaneously, it will be necessary to consider that the rotary controller can be sensuously recognized from the other switch. Moreover, the switch box becomes larger.
Furthermore, since handle bar switch in PATENT DOCUMENT 3 is used for the simple operation such as turning on or off the blinker, the switch can be operated even if the handle switch is provided on the clutch lever and the like. However further consideration is required on the easy operability of the controller for selecting the function menu of the operating devices mounted on the vehicle.